


Dimitri's rescue

by Shiary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions, what happens when dedue ask for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: When Dimitri was imprisoned, Dedue made his choice and reached out for much needed help. One way or another, the prince woud be saved from his wretched fate. He was thankful so many answered his call.Or what might have happened if Dedue had asked for help from a different group of people.





	Dimitri's rescue

Dimitri pulled on his chains once more, growling at the pain and numbness running through his hands and arms. He’d lost count of his attempts to escape his chains by now but each attempt wielded no success. 

Blood dripped from his mangled wrists, warm against his freezing skin.  _ Dimitri…. Kill them!.... Dimitri… Prince.. _ He shook his head, the voices of the dead growing stronger the longer he remained chained like the beast Cordelia  and Felix accused him of being. 

Was this how he would die? Alone? Without having succeeded at anything?

Dimitri sagged against the wall. Even the freezing cold of the stones was better than the burning pain he felt deep in his chest. The night had fallen hours ago and his execution was scheduled for right after dawn.

Damn that woman! How could he have been so blind?

Faced with his death, with the lost of someone he cared for once more; Dimitri felt all the more worthless. He could not escape - the black magic infused into his chains ensured it- and there was no one who would come to his aid now.

After all he was merely a worthless prince, incapable of doing anything memorable other than surviving longer than everyone around him.

“Dedue…” Dimitri hoped the Duscar man was safe. 

“You called your Highness?”

Dimitri’s eyes snapped open as Dedue’s voice reached his ears. Was this real or…

Dedue’s smile was real.

His shadow kneeling by the door to Dimitri’s cell was real.

“What’s the matter Boar? Did that woman cut your tongue after all?” Scoffed Felix, a torch in one hand and a sword dripping with blood in the other.

Igrid’s hand swatted Felix’s head as she hissed. “Don’t talk to his Highness like that!” Felix rolled his eyes but stepped away to join Sylvain.

Dimitri stared, unsure if he could trust his eyes. “You… You’re all…”

Ashe stopped picking the lock to send Dimitri one of his blinding smiles but it was Mercedes that reassured Dimitri with her soft words. “We’re here to save you. As soon as Ashe has the door open, I’ll heal you and we can be on our way.” 

Dimitri’s eyes roamed from one to the other of his classmates. Ashes and Dedue. Mercedes and Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain. But where was Annette? He opened his mouth to ask only to hear soft, quick footsteps approaching from the right.

Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid turned to face the possible threat, only to relax as Annette slipped into the light. “You’re late.” Felix snarled.

“Sorry, sorry!” She apologized as she came to a stop beside Mercedes. “The book was harder to find than I expected.” Annette finally glanced towards Dimitri, gasped at the sight then frowned. “You look awful.” A beaming grin followed. “Don’t worry! We’ll get you out in no time.”

Ashe hummed in agreement. “Almost there.” A distinct click caused everyone’s gazes to turn to the door as it swung open. “Done.” Ashe declared with a satisfied smile.

Dedue was the first through the doors followed shortly by Mercedes and Annette. “Your Highness.” Dedue’s voice was tense as he dropped by Dimitri’s side. “Please remain still for a few moments.”

“The chains are enchanted are they not?” Mercedes spoke up as she eyed them wearily.

Annette bounced to a stop beside the chained prince. “Yup! And with a nasty spell too.” She frowned before the thickly covered object she’d been holding tightly against her chest was uncovered. A leather bound book, thick and heavy looking was quickly opened by the sorceress. “Not this one. Nope.” She muttered to herself until finally she stopped with a triumphant sound. 

Annette gave Dimitri a big smile. “This is just going to take a few moments! Hold still.” Dimitri, stunned and reeling from their unexpected appearance, nodded haltingly as Annette started sketching a spell into the air above the chains. Black lightning crackled visibly around the chains as Annette continued her spell.

Dimitri winced as the pain in his hands and arms increased as the lightning did. Mercedes bit her lip as she waited for Annette to be done. Even Dedue appeared anxious, his hands hovering above Dimitri, waiting to grab the prince the moment he could safely do so.

Then, just as quickly as Dimitri had lost consciousness at Cornelia’s hands, the lightning disappeared. 

Dimitri gasped as the pain intensified as a result. Mercedes and Dedue both moved as one. Mercedes’ gentle healing quickly soothed Dimitri’s injuries as Dedue ripped the chains apart without a pause. Dimitri closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the presence of his friends and the lessening of his injuries.

“Your Highness?” Dedue asked as he waited for Mercedes to finish. 

Dimitri sighed, opened his eyes and attempted to smile. “I am fine Dedue.”

Mercedes raised a brow and stated, “You aren’t.” She bit her lower lip as she frowned, the light of her magic fading. “As much as I would like to heal you completely, we must…”

“Incoming.” Felix’s warning interrupted Mercedes.

Dimitri’s head jerked up as he attempted to stand. He made it to his feet only for his knees to give out. Thankfully Dedue swooped in to sweep Dimitri off his feet. 

Literally. 

“Ah… My thanks Dedue.” Dedue inclined his head but otherwise remained quiet. 

The torch was extinguished without a sound, plunging them back into darkness. 

Dimitri shivered as his friends disappeared, his mind screaming how they hadn’t been real. How alone and unloved he was. How… Dedue’s arms tightened gently around Dimitri, as though sensing what was going through the prince’s mind. It helped more than Dimitri expected and as did the gentle hand taking his own with a soft squeeze.

Footsteps echoing through the prison halls. Shadows dancing on the walls and empty cells. More fuel for Dimitri’s nightmares. The tense silence was broken by the sound of heavy objects hitting the ground in a meaty thump in quick succession. 

“Five of that witch’s guards. We should move before more come.” Felix said. The torch was relit and the process of leaving the damp prison began. Dimitri was mortified as Dedue passed him into Sylvain’s arm in order to exit the cell. He had wanted to say he could walk but a tight squeeze from Mercedes before she let go of his hand convinced him that it might be in his best interest to stay silent.

Felix and Ingrid lead the group with Ashe and Dedue keeping watch behind them as Mercedes, Annette and Sylvain kept an eye on Dimitri. His body felt distant among the throbbing pain. His thoughts wandered in the silence, broken only by the whispers of the dead.

Then, as suddenly as his friends had appeared, Dimitri found himself looking at the stars. Horses neighed close by and Sylvain slowly lowered him unto a rock. Dimitri looked around, easily spotting Dedue and Ingrid piled branches over some kind of passage. 

“When was that built?” He muttered to himself. Dimitri hadn’t heard of a passage leading from the prison to… Outside of Fhirdiad.

Ashe answered, scratching the back of his head as he did. “About twenty years ago? Some smugglers I met once told met once told me about them. Didn’t expect to ever use it but…” He shrugged, dropping his hands to his sides with a determined gleam to his eyes. “I’m glad I was able to help.”

Dimitri tried to make sense of things but gave up as his head throbbed. A cool hand pressed itself on his forehead and Dimitri glanced upwards to its owner. “I’m going to do a bit more healing while we wait for the horses.” Mercedes explained quietly. She hummed a little as the spell took hold.

Dimitri felt the aches and pain start to fade under Mercedes’ healing. He closed his eyes. The world shifted under him. Sounds travelled through thick air. Words whispered in his ears. 

_ Avenge us. Dimitri…. My son…. Nephew…. Kill them!... _

Dimitri jerked awake. A scream stuck in his throat, clawing to be released. He had to get out. He had to…

“Your Highness?” Dedue stepped into view. Alive and unharmed. Holding a flower vase as he looked at Dimitri with worry. After a moment, Dedue leaned out of view and returned with a cup of steaming tea to give to Dimitri. “I’m glad to see you awake. We are in Lord Fraldarius’ home. You had us worried when you passed out but Mercedes assured us you merely needed to rest.”

Dimitri numbly accepted the tea, barely feeling its warmth as he tried to calm his mind. He listened as Dedue explained the notice of execution that had been sent throughout the kingdom.

To the eyes of his people, Dimitri was dead. So be it, he decided as Dedue left to get Mercedes and let the others know of his wakefulness, being dead would not prevent him from doing his duty.

Edelguard would pay and so would anyone helping her. Cordelia included.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you can.


End file.
